The present invention has as its object a new cosmetic composition for makeup in the form of lipsticks.
The applicant company has already proposed the utilization in embodiments of makeup, particularly of lipsticks, of certain polymers and in particular homopolymers of polyvinyl esters or polyacrylic esters as well as copolymers of vinyl esters.
In fact, it has been observed that by utilizing a certain percentage of such polymers in these products, it is possible to improve the solidity of the sticks, to provide brilliance and better adhesion as well as good persistence of the film applied to the lips.
Nevertheless, these compositions in the form of lipsticks were found to have certain disadvantages, in particular a migration of the colouring materials into the corners of the lips.